Intraocular implants such as an intraocular lens (“IOL”) can be delivered into the eye through a small incision made in the cornea. Delivery devices have been developed to aid in the delivery and insertion of such implants into the eye.
A corneal or scleral incision allows access to the eye and the smaller the incision the less damage will be done and the less time will be needed for the incision to heal. In addition, the intraocular lens is preferably not damaged during delivery, or at most, minimally damaged such that it will not affect the functionality of the intraocular lens.
Depending on the physical characteristics of the intraocular lens (e.g., shape, size, etc.), the shape and/or configuration of the intraocular lens may need to be reduced in size or altered during the delivery process to enable the intraocular lens to be inserted through a small incision. The reduction in size or adjustment of the configuration/shape of the lens allows for a smaller delivery profile.
A delivery device is therefore needed that will reduce the delivery profile of the intraocular lens such that it can be delivered into the eye through a small incision. Additionally, the delivery device minimizes and preferably eliminates damage done to the lens during the delivery process, including the loading of the intraocular lens into the delivery device.